DRW Nickjaro
About Me Hi my name is Nicolas Hernandez, but everyone calls me Nick. I am 16 years old, I was born on September 16 - 1994. I've been gaming for almost all my life, there's nothin better for me than playing a game after a hard day in school. I track down most of the games I like, and I enjoy helping others in their walkthroughs. I'm a huge Dead Rising fan (Obviously) and I've beaten the game like 20 times, and even though Dead Rising is my favorite game, I also enjoy other games, mostly for PC, PS2 and XBOX 360. I am also a huge fan of the TV realities and series; my favorite realities are from Vh1, for example: I Love Money, Charm School, Rock of Love, I Love New York, Flavor of Love, Real Chance of Love, Daisy of Love, and For the Love of Ray J. I also enjoy to watch Mtv's realities like Jersey Shore, Real World, 16 & Pregnant, and Teen Mom. And last, myt current favorite CBS's Survivor (All the seasons). I am like a TV expert, I like almost everything on it, but my favorite series are: Lost, Dr. House, Bones, CSI, Criminal Minds, Greek, Friends, The Big Bang Theory, Desperate Housewives, Supernatural, True Blood, Smallville, and Fringe. And funny shows like: The Simpsons, Futurama, South Park, Drawn Together, American Dad and Family Guy. I also enjoy to party with my friends, get drunk, watch movies with my girlfriend Diana and play Rock Band with my buds. All my friends rock, they are the best and they are funny as fuck, I love my girlfriend, she is my complement and I totally want to have her for a long time in my life, we have been together for 6 months, and I expect them to be many months more. About Consoles Currently I have just 2 consoles: * Play Station 2 * XBox 360 GAMERTAG If anyone here want to play a game, send me a friend invitation: GT: nickohm My Favorite Games *Dead Rising *Grand Theft Auto (All of them) *Assassin's Creed (1 & 2) *Resident Evil (All of them) *The Godfather (1 & 2) *Saw *Splinter Cell (All of them) *The Sims (1,2, & 3; including all expansions) *Age of Empires (All of them) *Zoo Tycoon (All of them) *Roller Coaster Tycoon (1,2 & 3) *Rock Band *Guitar Hero *CSI: The Game (All of them) *The Simpsons Game *Gear of War *Mortal Kombat *Tony Hawk's Games (All of them) *Rainbow Six Vegas (1 & 2) Currently Playing Here I am going to post the games I am currently playing. *Dead Rising *Resident Evil 5 *Rainbow Six Vegas 2 *The Sims 2 & 3 *Saw *Assassin's Creed 2 FAQs / Walkthroughs I like to make FAQs when I have a lot of free time, and I am bored. And because of my laziness, I've just made 1 walkthorugh: *Dead Rising FAQ / Walkthrough: http://www.gamefaqs.com/xbox360/928326-dead-rising/faqs/57982 In this walkthrough, I guide the gamers through all the basics, and the whole game, and how to get many achievements including Saint and Transceiver.